


Day 1 - Director

by Exemai



Series: A3! Week Jan 2020 [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Found Family, Gen, its Izumi's birthday, she doesnt celebrate after Yukio dissapeared though, the '&' tag is all platonic and familial relationships, we love a queen okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exemai/pseuds/Exemai
Summary: Izumi doesn't really celebrate her birthday after Yukio disappeared. Omi and the others give her a party that they hope she wont ever forget.
Relationships: Izumi Tachibana & everyone
Series: A3! Week Jan 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Day 1 - Director

**Author's Note:**

> this is also semi gifted to the a3 server im with,, y'all are great I love you all a lot.

Once again it arrives, Izumi's birthday. It feels so different without her father here, so she's gotten used to rarely, if even celebrating it at all.

So her surprise when Omi said she had a card and a wrapped parcel was easily understandable. "T-thanks, Omi, I wasn't expecting anything though." Omi looked confused.

“You weren’t?” He looked at the package in his hands, “Then… what’s this?”

Izumi took the card with thanks and opened it. Izumi wasn’t hiding the fact that is was her birthday, she just didn’t celebrate it as much as she used to when her father was around. She read the card, partially recognising that Omi was staring at the card that read ‘Happy birthday to my daughter’. 

The card was from her mother, she came to quickly realise. Though she couldn’t deny that there was a small part of her that wished it was from Yukio. “Your birthday, Izumi?” The director looked at the Autumn actor, she realised that it looked like she was staring daggers at the card.

“Hm? Oh. Yeah. Today makes twenty-eight.” Izumi chuckled. “I don’t usually do anything special for it, though.”

“Either way, Happy birthday, Izumi.” the woman thanked the actor and took the package that he still held back to her room. The moment she’s out of sight. Omi goes into the group chat they have (the one without Izumi, there’s two, nothing against the woman. They just have a more personal chat that isn’t acting related.)

_**Omi:** Did anyone know it was Izumi’s birthday today?_

_**Sakuya:** What? No! I don’t think she said anything to anyone about it. _

_**Sakyo:** Is that you trying to suggest we do something because we barely have the funds this month to spare for any luxuries_

_**Yuki:** Oh come on Mr. Stingy, surely you can spare some change for your girlfriend_

_**Sakyo:** You and Tenma like the heating in your room correct?_

_**Kazunari:** tht doesnt matter now rite? We shd do smth 4 her_

_**Tsuzuru:** Omi you can still make those weird flavoured cakes right?_

_**Omi:** Way ahead of you. One curry cake coming up._  
_Don’t worry I'll make it taste decent enough to eat._

_**Misumi:** I’ll make her a triangle gift!_

The guys at Mankai worked really hard to make homemade decorations and got them up as quickly and as stealthily as possible as Izumi often walked by and even took part in some of the ring streamer making, completely oblivious to the fact that these streamers are for her.

It was a long day, the boys had taken the entire day to prepare, the cake was all ready, which actually didn’t taste too bad. And finally it was time to celebrate Izumi, Sakyo sent her a message to come to the lounge. 

"Sakyo?" 

"Surprise!" The whole company jumped up from their hiding places and made the woman jump.

"Omi! You told!" 

"You think we were gonna go the day without celebrating our talented director?" Sakuya chuckled, "Happy birthday Izumi!"

The woman smiled at everyone individually, hugging each one in earnest, "thank you!"


End file.
